wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilde West 18
7:18:54 PM Khiro: Kate had rescued a courier from bandits who had themselves been shot. 7:19:55 PM Josie: Josie is bringing him back, allowing him to sit on Delphine while she carries the extra saddle and walks! 7:22:12 PM Khiro: Roll a d10! 7:23:33 PM Josie: ((6!)) 7:27:00 PM Khiro: Okay, you walk him back. It takes awhile, and it's well past sunset when you walk back into town. 7:29:03 PM Josie: Josie says she'll put him up at the Imperial for the night. 7:30:56 PM Khiro: Chuck: ... think I should see the doc first. And they got a bed at the post office for us to sleep in. Thanks, though. 7:32:16 PM Josie: All right. Don't go too far, I'll want t'interview you tomorrow. 7:32:33 PM Khiro: Chuck: Can't ride anywhere till I get a new horse anyway. 7:37:55 PM Josie: All right. See the doc, get some rest. I got to let the local law know what's goin' on. Though tamperin' with mail is a federal crime. 7:38:20 PM Khiro: Chuck: Sheriff will at least wanna know that those bandits are dead, though. 7:41:22 PM Josie: And that somebody killed 'em. 7:42:40 PM Khiro: Chuck: That too. 7:44:38 PM Josie: Josie tips her hat, and heads to the sheriff's office! 7:44:58 PM Khiro: Okay! Statler's in there, dozing off at his desk. 7:46:08 PM Josie: Josie makes sure to make some noise when she opens the door. 7:46:27 PM Khiro: He opens an eye. "Marshal. Just restin' my eyes." 7:48:41 PM Josie: Two fellas robbed the mail, shot Chuck's horse dead. 7:48:56 PM Josie: Funny thing is, some *other* fella came an' shot those two, but didn't give Chuck any sorta help. 7:49:43 PM Khiro: Statler: These bandits, what'd they look like? Both really skinny with shocks of red hair? ((Sounds right.)) 7:50:42 PM Josie: Josie nods. 7:51:20 PM Josie: Looked half-starvin'. 7:53:50 PM Khiro: Statler: Hmm. Emery brothers. Dreadful poor robbers. 7:56:37 PM Khiro: Statler: And I don't mean 'poor' as in 'broke', I mean poor as in 'incompetent'. 7:58:16 PM Josie: Prob'ly both. 7:59:34 PM Khiro: Statler: Last time I locked them up, I tried to get 'em a job on Jonas' ranch. Mucking stalls and all that. 8:02:22 PM Josie: Didn't work, I take it. 8:03:00 PM Khiro: Statler: They stuck at it for two days before taking off. Hadn't seen 'em since. 8:03:28 PM Khiro: Statler: Well, reckon I'll send a couple boys to go pick em up before the scavengers show up. 8:04:08 PM Josie: Josie nods. "Didn't dare bury 'em with somebody armed might still be about." 8:05:23 PM Khiro: Statler nods. 8:07:58 PM Khiro: He stands up. "Well, thanks for ridin' out and finding that boy." 8:10:26 PM Josie: Josie nods. 8:10:47 PM Josie: Chuck's gone to the doctor, I'm investigatin' the case 'cause mail tamperin's a federal crime. 8:11:07 PM Josie: I'll make sure you know 'bout *every* development. 8:11:49 PM Khiro: Statler: I doubt there was much to it outside of those boys bein' idiots. 8:13:53 PM Khiro: Statler: ... you go get some rest, Marshal. You look tuckered out. 8:14:41 PM Josie: ... I am, some. Didn't expect to have another murder in a town this size so close t'the other one. S'a quiet town. 8:16:26 PM Khiro: Statler: Even quiet towns get their share of grief. 8:18:45 PM Josie: Yeah. Let me know if you find anythin' out, an' I'll do the same. 8:18:56 PM Josie: Josie smiles a tiny smile. 8:19:15 PM Khiro: Statler: Stop in again in the morning. 8:19:27 PM Josie: Sure. 8:19:53 PM Josie: Josie heads over to the taxidermy shop to ... to... to see if Eben's made progress translating! Yeah! Totally not just to see him! 8:20:38 PM Khiro: He's got a customer! A guy who might be seven feet tall and half as wide! With a might brown beard. 8:25:05 PM Josie: Josie manages not to stare, and just looks around the shop while she waits, not interrupting. She has a weird impulse to curtsey to the bear with the monocle, but manages not to. 8:28:18 PM Khiro: The customer, from the overheard conversation, is apparently a regular, and has brought in a bunch of hides for Ebenezer to treat and cure, all in a big sack. He and Ebenezer shake hands and the big guy turns to leave. YOu'd guess he had Indian blood in him, mostly from his eyes. He nods politely at you and leaves the shop. 8:29:11 PM Josie: Josie nods politely back. 8:29:56 PM Khiro: Ebenezer takes the sack of pelts and puts them behind the counter. They smell... fresh. 8:33:32 PM Josie: ... pretty recent, smells like. An' he ain't a werewolf, I gather? 8:35:12 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Jonah? No. He's a good sort. Lives off the land. 8:36:33 PM Josie: Oh, most werewolves *ain't* good sorts? 8:37:11 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I wouldn't know. Just meant in general, he's a good sort, just not terribly personable. 8:39:58 PM Josie: Seemed all right t'me. Well. Made any progress on the journal, or been doin' your real work today? 8:41:05 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Only a little. You find that courier? 8:41:42 PM Josie: Yeah. He's all right, but two men robbed him an' somebody *else* shot them dead. 8:42:10 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Any idea who? 8:43:00 PM Josie: Not a bit. Ain't a tracker, so I couldn't follow 'em, neither. 8:44:38 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Hmm. 8:45:24 PM Josie: Comes to mind I maybe shoulda learned that as a child 'stead of sewin'. 8:46:16 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I think sewing is more useful. 8:48:33 PM Josie: Could be, but you can track by smell in t'other form, so you mightn't need the trackin'. 8:48:56 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I'm also not in law enforcement. 8:50:04 PM Josie: Yeah, exactly. 8:50:13 PM Josie: Josie rubs her eyes. "... reckon I'd better get t'bed." 8:50:46 PM Khiro: Ebenezer nods. "Looks like you walked all the way back to town." 8:52:32 PM Josie: Did. I put Chuck on Delphine. 8:53:06 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Then you should definitely get some sleep. 8:54:30 PM Josie: Josie nods, and gives him a hug, tiredly. 8:54:51 PM Khiro: He hugs her back! 8:58:16 PM Josie: Josie just stays there, quietly. 8:58:35 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: ...want me to walk you back? 9:00:50 PM Josie: Josie murmurs something, quietly. She's fallen asleep. 9:01:28 PM Khiro: He sighs and walks her up to his apartment! 9:02:34 PM Josie: Josie wakes up a bit when he tries to steer her, and walks, taking his arm and rubbing her eyes with the other hand. 9:03:07 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: You can sleep here. I'll sleep on the couch. 9:03:47 PM Josie: Won't folks talk? 9:05:58 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: People always talk. You can't stop them. 9:07:57 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: We'll know we didn't do anything impromper, so let them talk. 9:09:38 PM Josie: ... think I got a sunburn. 9:10:34 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, we'll see come morning. 9:10:53 PM Khiro: He leads her to his small apartment, opening the bedroom door for her. 9:12:12 PM Josie: ... you sure? 9:14:46 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Of course. 9:17:43 PM Josie: ... ain't a loose woman. 9:18:36 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I know you're not. 9:19:23 PM Josie: Josie goes over to the bed and lies down on it, in all her clothes and right on top of the covers, and falls asleep practically before she hits the bed. With her boots on. 9:20:55 PM Khiro: He at least pulls her boots off before closing the door and locking his store up, then settling onto the couch. 9:21:24 PM Josie: Josie probably snores, and most likely, is indeed a little bit sunburned, though she was wearing a hat. 9:28:19 PM Khiro: She has more Camelot related dreams! At least the gun seems to keep the other dreams at bay. 9:30:41 PM Josie: Josie probably sleeps very, very in. 9:31:39 PM Khiro: She smells food! 9:33:11 PM Josie: Josie sits up and rubs her eyes. 9:34:37 PM Josie: Josie looks around at the unfamiliar bedroom! 9:34:52 PM Khiro: It's small and cluttered, like the rest of the place! 9:36:00 PM Josie: Josie smiles, and looks for some washing water to use! 9:36:53 PM Khiro: None in here! 9:38:28 PM Josie: Josie tries to put her hair in some semblance of order, and looks for a mirror. 9:40:00 PM Khiro: There is a small mirror! 9:40:24 PM Josie: Josie checks how she looks. 9:41:08 PM Khiro: She's probably a bit burnt! And charmingly disheveled and rumpled. 9:42:10 PM Josie: ... lord. 9:42:44 PM Josie: Josie shakes her head, pulls her ponytail out and tries to brush the hair with her fingers before she opens the bedroom door. 9:45:08 PM Khiro: Ebenezer is making food! 9:46:19 PM Josie: ... hey. 9:46:22 PM Josie: Josie yawns. 9:46:29 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Morning. I made eggs. 9:48:18 PM Josie: Josie smiles, a little bit. "... coffee?" 9:48:42 PM Khiro: He points to the pot! "Fresh... ish." 9:51:01 PM Josie: Didn't mean to fall asleep on ya like that. 9:51:07 PM Josie: Josie pours herself a cup of coffee. 9:51:23 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: You were exhausted. 9:54:33 PM Josie: Reckon so. It's been a weird week, an' that saddle weighed eighty pounds, I think. 9:56:23 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Saddle? 9:57:40 PM Josie: Chuck's horse got shot, but he wanted t'bring his saddle back to town, so I carried it. 9:58:11 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Oh, dear. 9:59:42 PM Josie: Josie shrugs. 10:00:30 PM Khiro: Ebenezer sets down a plate of eggs and some bread for you! 10:01:06 PM Josie: Josie sits down with her coffeecup and her food. "It was heavy, an' I ain't too strong, but I managed all right." 10:06:42 PM Josie: Sometimes bein' stubborn's a help. 10:07:59 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I can imagine. 10:08:37 PM Josie: Other times it ain't. 10:08:49 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Like when? 10:09:03 PM Josie: When I get on a track turns out to be wrong. 10:11:05 PM Khiro: Ebenezer sits down. "I found a reference to the Order of St. George in one of my old books." 10:11:26 PM Josie: ... what'd it say? 10:12:55 PM Josie: Josie starts devouring her food. She's really *really* hungry. 10:20:30 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Just a short verse about how they killed a nest of Vampires in Hungary. 10:20:55 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Using swords made of silver. 10:22:19 PM Josie: ... not somethin' I like hearin' about. 10:22:43 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Me neither. but apparently silver is a trademark of their order. 10:23:55 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Blessed and sanctified silver. 10:25:53 PM Josie: ... at least the preacher here's got sense enough not t'do that kinda thing. 10:28:25 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: He'd have his hands full around here. 10:29:51 PM Josie: He'd haveta start with his own self. An' he ain't fool enough to think odd folks means bad folks. 10:30:28 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Kind of what this town was founded on. And he'd know. 10:31:43 PM Josie: Ain't too sure how the Georges haven't come here before. 10:32:18 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Hmm? 10:32:38 PM Josie: Don't know why they haven't come here before, with all the folks we got. 10:32:51 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: The Georges? 10:33:55 PM Josie: The Order o' St. George. 10:34:16 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Oh, right. I was wondering that too. 10:35:19 PM Josie: Josie shakes her head. 10:38:22 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Why didn't they come into town the other night? YOu saw them out there. 10:38:39 PM Josie: You think that was them? 10:40:13 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Makes sense to me. 10:43:42 PM Josie: ... same here. Maybe they thought I was all human an' didn't want to shoot a bystander. 10:47:24 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: ... could be. I need to get this translated. That'll be the best way to figure out what these guys are all about. 10:50:19 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: The man who kept this journal was a meticulous note-taker. Once he found out who was chasing him, he would have researched whatever he could on them and written it all down. 10:50:32 PM Josie: Josie nods. 10:55:00 PM Josie: ... I ain't takin' you away from your real work, am I? 10:58:20 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Of course not. Until Jonah showed up things had been pretty slow, anyway. And I"m always glad to lend a hand to the town when they need me. 11:00:11 PM Josie: Josie takes his hand across the table. 11:00:31 PM Josie: Might help us find somethin' to help you too. You never know. 11:02:02 PM Khiro: Ebenezer gives her hand a squeeze. "That's true." 11:02:55 PM Josie: ... well. You got a bowl an' some water I can use to wash m'face up? 11:04:05 PM Khiro: He nods, and gestures to a water basin! 11:05:20 PM Josie: ... an' a brush? 11:05:34 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I should have one somewhere... 11:05:42 PM Khiro: he starts looking through drawers! 11:05:54 PM Khiro: ((He's got a furminator. He sheds.)) 11:06:47 PM Josie: ((Ahahahaha! Hilarious!)) 11:10:50 PM Josie: Josie watches him. 11:11:11 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Knew I had one! 11:11:14 PM Khiro: He tosses you a brush. 11:11:50 PM Josie: Josie takes it, and starts brushing her hair right there. 11:13:37 PM Josie: Josie also goes through it for tinyfeathers. 11:13:52 PM Khiro: ((Brb a sec!)) 11:25:12 PM Khiro: ((Back!)) 11:25:32 PM Josie: ((Woot!)) 11:25:50 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: So, what's your plan for the day? 11:26:49 PM Josie: ...ain't thought that far ahead. Gettin' to be so many murders 'round here I'm losin' track. 11:27:04 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Who died now? 11:28:25 PM Josie: The two robbers. 11:28:54 PM Josie: So I got Viskav maybe or maybe not comin' back, I got the Excalibur seeker bein' dead, an' I got two dead robbers too. 11:35:33 PM Josie: Plus the skeleton that ain't a werewolf. 11:36:10 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Oh, right. But that might not be a murder. Most of the bones were at least thirty years old. 11:37:31 PM Josie: Still fraud, still my jurisdiction to sort it out. Though I'm guessin' they'll be doin' that out east mostly. 11:48:41 PM Khiro: Ebenezer nods. ((Sorry. Stomach being stuoooopid.)) 11:50:44 PM Khiro: ((Well, intestines.)) 11:50:49 PM Khiro: ((That whole... region.)) 11:50:52 PM Josie: Josie stands up. 11:51:11 PM Josie: ((... it's so silly but I'm almost like YES YOU'RE BEING PRECISE YAY!)) 11:51:22 PM Josie: ((And then thinking STOOPID INTESTINES STOP BEING JERRRRKS.)) 11:52:04 PM Josie: Josie hugs Ebenezer again. 11:55:57 PM Khiro: ((hee.)) 11:56:04 PM Khiro: He hugs her back! 11:56:49 PM Josie: Josie kisses him. 11:58:47 PM Khiro: He kisses her back. 12:00:50 AM Josie: Josie gets rather passionate for once. HE GAVE HER COFFEE. <3 12:01:18 AM Khiro: He did! 12:04:51 AM Josie: Josie does stop eventually, though. 12:05:37 AM Khiro: Ebenezer smiles at her. "What was that for?" 12:08:28 AM Josie: Josie reddens. 12:08:49 AM Josie: ... just thought it was nice wakin' up here, is all. 12:09:22 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: It was nice. More than nice. 12:12:17 AM Josie: ... reckon loose women have it better'n'I thought in some ways, but I still ain't one. 12:12:25 AM Josie: Josie does smile a little bit, though. 12:12:55 AM Khiro: Ebenezer smiles. "Well, go on, don't want the Law to get jealous. 12:16:02 AM Josie: Well maybe you'll just have to court quicker an' hope you beat the Law at its game. 12:16:31 AM Josie: Josie puts her hat on (she already had her boots on--can't let a man see her ANKLES, my lord! scandal!) and heads out.